Information technology (IT)-enabled enterprise solutions typically provide solutions to some enterprise problems for an organization. Such solutions typically involve a large number of software components deployed on a network of servers and work-stations. For example, a related enterprise solution is a claim processing solution used by an insurance company, where insured members or their authorized delegates can submit claims for covered expenses according to their subscribed benefit plans and get reimbursement payments. Such solutions may involve web-based interfaces for interactive access to claim submitters, several work-station-based desktop interfaces for insurance company's claim reviewer users, a workflow or process automation component to coordinate activities of these reviewer users, and a set of components to store and retrieve records of claims, insured members' benefit plans, pre-set payment schedules for covered expenses, etc. All of these functional components may be deployed on a server infrastructure including middleware systems software, database management system software and networking software which, in turn, can run on operating systems managing computer hardware.